


Подарочек

by The_Cockroaches



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Heterosexuality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cockroaches/pseuds/The_Cockroaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: в Битве Пяти Воинств на один гном не пострадал. Подгорное Королевство готовится встречать переселенцев. Неожиданно перед вратами в Эребор появляются незваные гости: Лесной Король с отрядом эльфов, а с ними — Тауриэль. И заверте...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарочек

— Дядюшка! — Тауриэль опустилась на одно колено и от души облобызала опешившего Торина. Приглашенные на встречу с Лесным Королем гномы загудели, аки стая шмелей, эльфы смущенно хихикали в кулачок, а владыка Трандуил благостно улыбался. Торин смущенно бормотал: "Мадам, прекратите немедленно, это же совершенно невозможный скандал!", когда до него наконец дошло:

— Дядя?! Какой же я тебе дядя, девочка? Вы совсем от своей травы подурели?!

— Но как же?... — Тау надула губки. — Я же... Мы же... Кили! — эльфийка обернулась к Торинову семейству — Кили, дорогой, у нас будет малыш!

Стало так тихо, что можно было услышать, как в кармане почтенного Бомбура мышь доедает медовый пряник. Молчание прервал Трандуил, хлопнув в ладоши:

— Так давайте же праздновать! Любезный Торин, я припас для нашей встречи отличного винца, предлагаю откушать...

— Ну уж нет! Прошу прощения, но мне неотложно следует созвать семейный совет. Хотя... Спасибо, да. — Торин взвалил на плечо бочонок вина, выбрав из эльфийской телеги с провизией и топливом самый большой. — До свиданья.

Торин устроил поудобней бочонок, свободной рукой взял за ухо Кили и последовал к воротам. Бросил, не глядя, Тауриэль:

— Иди за мной.

Тауриэль подмигнула Трандуилу и вприпрыжку бросилась следом. Эльфы с казенными улыбками на лицах махали вслед Тау и гномам. Когда последний гном скрылся за воротами, Трандуил обернулся к поданным, потирая руки:

— Что ж, господа, полдела сделано, теперь самое время убраться в лес и как следует отпраздновать!

— Так ведь гном забрал почти все вино...

— Что же я, гномов не знаю? В самую большую бочку я подкрашенной воды велел налить, так что все наше вино осталось при нас. Поторопимся же, я еще хочу сегодня увидеть восход луны сквозь багрянец в хрустале...

— Ах, какая изящная аллегория...

— Наш король непревзойденный художник слова...

Эльфы удалились в сторону леса, неся чепуху, впрочем, чего еще ожидать от кристально трезвых эльфов.

***

 

Совет был собран в покоях Торина. Приглашены были Кили и Балин, а вот Двалин, Фили и Глоин напросились сами на предмет помочь донести очень тяжелый бочонок.

Тауриэль впорхнула в комнату вслед за ними и в мгновение ока заняла любимое кресло Торина, вытянув ноги к камину. Торину пришлось устроиться на скромной скамеечке. Кили попытался незаметно прокрасться в самый темный уголок, но по пути споткнулся о ноги Тауриэль, смахнул каминные щипцы на пол и тяжелый канделябр себе на ногу. Кили хотел было выругаться, но вспомнил о присутствии дамы и лишь вымученно улыбнулся:

— Как же я неловок...

— Не в первый раз с тобой неловкости приключаются, как я посмотрю, — Торин, похоже, был не в духе.

Тем временем троица во главе с Двалином расположила бочонок на столе Торина, предварительно скинув с него всяческий хлам, вроде государственной печати, чернильницы, каких-то карт, бумаг и горшочка с разноцветными мухоморами — подарок одного волшебника, не подумайте ничего, многоуважаемые читатели. Бочонок был вскорости вскрыт и гномы без промедления приступили к дегустации:

— Что-то я не пойму...

— По третьему кругу чашу пускаем — и ни в одном глазу.

— Ну и пойло...

— Жрут траву, пьют не вино, а воду какую-то...

— А Бильбо рассказывал, мол, жарким объедаются и медовуху ведрами хлещут.

— Нашел, кого слушать! Кто о чем, а хоббит о жратве, не знаешь что ли.

— Точно! Это ж вода и есть!

— Вот упыри!..

— Торин, может пойдем на них войной? — предложил Двалин.

Торин наконец обратил на них внимание:

— Что? Нет. Я занят.

— Ну ладно, как скажешь. Пошли, парни, здесь больше ничего интересного.

Глоин с Двалином удалились, Фили решил остаться — на всякий случай. Воцарилась тишина. Все были напряжены, лишь Тауриэль безмятежно улыбалась, переводя влюбленный взгляд с Торина на Кили.

— Дядя! — Кили первым нарушил молчание. — Дядя, молю, не думай обо мне плохо! Разве мог я оскорбить незамужнюю деву... э-э-э нескромным деянием... э-э ну ты понял.

— Мне-то не рассказывай! Перед мамкой своей будешь так оправдываться.

— Дядя, в самом деле, ну подумай — когда бы он успел? — вступился Фили. — Он то в темнице, то в бочке, то раненый валялся...

— Именно! — подхватил Кили. — Да я с ней пару слов только успел сказать, ну за руку, может, подержались немного. Клянусь честью, не было ничего! — Кили стукнул себя кулаком в грудь и изобразил самый невинный взгляд, на который был способен.

— Торин, послушай, — вмешался Балин, — ни один из достоверных источников не предоставляет исчерпывающих сведений о том, как появляются дети у эльфов. Таким образом... Все возможно.

Торин медленно, но соображал:

— То есть... Погоди... Это что же получается, можно вот так краем пальца к эльфийской девушке прикоснуться, что-то ей там напеть — и все, туши свет-приехали?!

Тауриэль неопределенно повела плечиком и одарила Торина чарующей улыбкой.

— Матушка меня убьет, — пролепетал Кили.

— А меня твоя матушка просто зверски запытает, — Торин совсем не по-королевски шмыгнул носом и принялся набивать трясущимися руками трубку. — Как же так... За младшеньким не уследил. — Торин наконец зажег трубку и выпустил кольцо дыма к потолку.

— Ну что же теперь... Двум смертям не бывать, а одной не миновать! — вставил Фили.

— Это даже пострашнее дракона будет. — Торин обвел окружающих взглядом. — Готовьтесь, мужики!

***

 

Матушка не замедлила явиться во главе целой армии переселенцев. Радость воссоединения с родным гнездом несколько омрачало то, что Двалин третьего дня умудрился выпить львиную долю запасов вина, а в оставшемся искупался. Оправдался тем, что был безмерно опечален коварством Лесного Короля, вновь предложил выступить на эльфов и вновь был отослан узбадом со своей войной куда подальше. Еще бы, Торину еще предстояло выжить в столкновении с разгневанной сестрой. Дис затащила Торина и сыновей в королевские покои и по очереди гоняла их неощипанной дохлой курицей — оную Дис не глядя выхватила из чьей-то корзины, как только узнала о нежданном прибавлении в семействе. Кили вдобавок получил по горбу канделябром.

— Ишь чего удумали! Развели тут вертеп! Гору они пошли отвоевывать, как же! Пройдохи! Лоботрясы! Только и умеют, что пить да чужих девок портить! Женились бы уже на порядочных девушках, раз так припекло, так нет — до эльфов их потянуло! Ух я вас сейчас!..

— Ой, а что тут у вас за шум? — Тауриэль некстати зашла повидать "дядюшку". Пока она переводила удивленный взгляд с Фили и Кили, которые напрасно пытались вжаться в стену, на плюющегося перьями Торина, Дис проворно бросила под стол курицу и подскочила к эльфийке.

— А вот и наша красавица! Дай-ка я на тебя погляжу! — Тауриэль пришлось наклониться и Дис расцеловала ее в обе щеки. — Батюшки-святы! Доченька, да что ж ты тощая такая? Эти охламоны тебя голодом морят чтоль? — Дис обернулась к мужчинам. — А ну быстро все трое метнулись и чтобы мне в пять минут стол был накрыт! Уж я-то тебя откормлю, кругленькая будешь — одно загляденье! Куда пошли?!! — Гномы вздрогнули и встали по стойке смирно. — А курицу кто подберет?! Как дети малые, ей-богу! Совсем без меня распустились. Ничего, приведем тебя в подобающий вид и сразу свадьбу закатим. Ух! — Дис принялась ощупывать бока Тауриэль, прикидывая, сколько жареных поросят и сдобных булочек надо будет ей скормить.

Забегая вперед, следует сказать, что свадьбе не суждено было состояться. Виной всему, по мнению Кили, было то, что он по своей нерасторопности не сумел сыскать ни одного завалящего красного яблока.

***

 

— Хочу яблок!

— Тыковка моя, сейчас, дай сбегаю к кухням.

Кили помчался по темным переходам, набил две шишки, но все же вернулся через десять минут с корзиной яблок. Тауриэль поморщилась:

— Нет, ты не понял, я хочу моченых яблок!

— Какой же я глупый! Прости, я сейчас, я мигом...

Моченых яблок не нашлось, поэтому Кили пришлось оседлать пони и скакать в Дол. Вернулся Кили к вечеру, гордо неся перед собой кадушку с аппетитными яблочками.

— Нет, не так! Я хочу красных моченых яблок, почему ты принес зеленые? — Тауриэль приготовилась плакать.

Кили совершенно случайно достал из ларя с хозяйственными принадлежностями веревку и ненароком скрутил петлю, которая неведомым образом оказалась у него на шее. Плакать Тауриэль передумала и, сняв веревку с Кили, бросила ее в камин.

— Ты совершенно прав, любимый, зеленые тоже хороши!

Скушав яблочко, Тауриэль задумалась.

— Знаешь, милый, я, наверное, еще чего-то хочу...

— Чего же, крошка моя?

— Куропатку, переспевших огурцов и черешни в вине!

Кили с сожалением посмотрел на догорающую в камине веревку.

— Милая, подумай хорошенько, может ты все-таки не хочешь есть, а хочешь спать?

— Нет, я хочу гулять!

— Тыковка, уже ночь на дворе, как же мы пойдем гулять?

— Мы можем пойти гулять в нижние залы. Там так тихо, я хочу прогуляться в тишине.

— Хорошо, малышка, пойдем гулять.

Встав на табуретку, Кили накинул на Тауриэль теплый плащ.

Они долго бродили по городу, Кили успел показать и вход в шахты, и мастерскую ювелиров, и бесчисленные кузни...

— Скучно... Медвежонок, а покажешь мне знаменитую сокровищницу Подгорного Короля?

— Конечно, малыш. Только... — Кили замялся. — Чтобы никому. Дядюшка наверняка рассердится, ежели узнает, что без его ведома...

— Только если ты по пьяному делу кому-то расскажешь — засмеялась Тауриэль.

— Нет... Я...

— Вот и замечательно! — оборвала его Тауриэль. — Пойдем же.

***

 

— Я нашла его, владыка.

Тауриэль достала из-за пазухи небольшой сверток и с поклоном подала Трандуилу. Трандуил никогда не позволял себе терять самообладание перед поддаными, но в этот раз...

Дрожащими руками он развернул тряпицу и замер, прижав руку к груди, как будто источающие белый жемчужный свет камни поразили его в самое сердце.

— Драгоценности Ласгалена наконец-то вернулись домой. — Трандуил поднял взгляд на Тауриэль. — Что ж, ты прекрасно справилась. Пожалуй, я забуду о том неприятном случае с участием некоего гнома.

Тауриэль вскинула подбородок.

— Благодарю вас, владыка.

Трандуил взмахнул кистью: исчезни, мол. На выходе из королевских покоев Тауриэль встретил страж.

— Так быстро вернулась?

Тауриэль молча кивнула.

— Надеюсь, у тебя все с этими гномами?

Тауриэль пожала плечами и хитро улыбнулась:

— Как знать, Эллинод, как знать...

***

 

Проснулся Кили поздно. Вместо Тауриэль в его кровати почему-то оказалась кадка с зелеными мочеными яблоками. "Обиделась все-таки", — решил Кили. На столе его внимания ожидало прижатое чернильницей письмо. Кили развернул лист, и, медленно водя пальцем по строкам, принялся читать вполголоса:

— Доброе утречко, мой милый медвежонок. Вынуждена тебя покинуть. Извинись за меня перед дядей, я прихватила из его сокровищницы маленький подарочек для владыки Трандуила. Буду по тебе скучать. Должна отметить также, что ваши выводы по поводу размножения эльфов в корне неверны. Меня так восхитила твоя наивность, что я готова помочь тебе обрести тайные знания в утонченной любовной науке. Приходи же в ...хмм дальше неразборчиво.

Кили бросил письмо в камин и долго что-то обдумывал. Потом притянул к себе чистый лист и принялся старательно выводить буквы, высунув кончик языка. Покончив с писаньем, Кили натянул сапоги, накинул плащ и взял лук и хлыстик для пони. "И это ж надо было из-за проклятого яблока так обидеться. Женщины...", — пробормотал он напоследок.

На столе осталась записочка для родных: "Дядя, мне нужна срочна отправиться к эльфам Темнолесья. И эта, извини. Мама, не волнуйся за миня. Скоро вернуся, обещаю. Цалую крепко, Кили."


End file.
